BLEU-NADC War
Abstract On January 26, the alliances of the Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity bloc jointly declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition for actions against the New Polar Order and allies. On February 7, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition and Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity agree to peace, officially ending the war. War's Name As of this writing there is no official or widely-recognized name for this conflict. BLEU-NADC War, Blue Civil War, Third Polar War, and Blue Debacle have been suggested. For the blitz, Echelon's forces have used Operation Blue Lightning and FCO forces used Operation Firestorm. Unofficially, NpO have used Operation Cold BLEU Steel. Also unoficially, OcUK have used The Big Payback. Stated Reasons For War In BLEU's declaration of war, NpO Emperor Assington cited the following infractions:BLEU DoW These bullets are verbatim from the DoW thread. Do NOT edit them to reflect your agenda. Doing so in an supposedly neutral article reflects poorly on YOU! Feel free to modify the "NADC Response" section with any clarification you feel is necessary. #A NADC member aided an enemy of Polaris, contributing to said enemy’s war effort against Polaris. Whilst reasonable reparations were negotiated, the NADC failed to pay these within the generous time of ten days. #Another NADC nation launched spy attacks upon our close allies and destroyed nuclear equipment. #Finally, the New Polar Order has suffered 30+ coordinated espionage attacks, destroying a large portion of our nuclear stockpile. This was later to be determined as the actions of the NADC. NADC Response On January 29, NADC leader EmperorCharlesVI officially responded to the war.EmperorCharlesVI's official NADC response His statement included the following claims/requests: *Despite claims by NADC members Otto V Bismarck and Cobalt, EmperorCharlesVI was still in power. *NADC was not responsible for the spying attacks cited by BLEU in its declaration of war. *NADC's failure to provide reparations per BLEU's first cited infraction was the result of inactivity by a banker, and as soon as NADC became aware that reparations had not been paid as planned, an increased amount was delivered. *NADC officially requested negotiations begin towards a peaceful resolution to the war. Other Responses *Both FAN and the independent nation of farung claimed responsibility for the spy attacks cited in BLEU's declaration of war. FAN and farung claim responsibility for spying. *The Dominion announced that they would not participate in the war, but would protect NpO from aggression by third parties. Dominion statement *Greenland Republic declared neutrality, urged the warring parties to seek diplomatic solutions, and offered to mediate peace negotiations. BLEU politely turned down the mediation offer. Greenland Republic statement *Some in the cyberverse have criticized BLEU's actions as an imperialist attack on Blue team independence. Though such speculation is potentially rampant, no alliance has publicly condemned the war out of fear. Timeline *'Jan 25:' Norden Verein and Viridian Entente call for resignation of NADC Secretary General EmperorCharlesVI NoV statement, VE statement; Otto V Bismark attempts a "coup" but fails after Azure seizes temporary control NADC "coup" *'Jan 26:' BLEU declares war on NADC; over 200 NADC anarchies are recorded after the initial blitz200+ blitz anarchies; The Black Defense Council cancels it's protectorate agreement with NADC BDC cancels protectorate; LoSS cancels its treaty of amity with NADC; LoSS cancels ToA USB announces it will provide aid to BLEU USB statement re: aid and later announces full support for MCXA.USB Declaration of Support for MCXA; MCXA releases an announcement and terms regarding NADC's senator belgi who sanctioned five of their nationsMCXA announcement regarding belgi's sanctioning of five of their nations; TAE announces it will join the war in support of MCXA.TAE Declaration of Support for MCXA By that evening, the number of NADC nations anarchied had risen to 332, meaning over half of NADC's 658 members sat in anarchy. *'Jan 27:' Atlantis announces the cancellation of it's Amity and Cooperation Treaty with NADC.Atlantis cancels Amity and Cooperation Treaty w/ NADC; NADC announces acceptance of terms from MCXA regarding the sanctioning of five of their nations by NADC's senator;NADC announcement in reply to MCXA Greenland Republic declares neutrality and offers to mediate diplomatic talks Greenland Republic statement; NADC drops to around 7,011,786UE's Alliance NS Chart and 646 members.UE's Alliance Membership Chart *'Jan 28:' The New Polar Order releases a statement claiming that the NADC's leadership has betrayed them."NADC - Your leaders have abandoned you" by AlmightyGrub of the NpO ; NADC drops to 6,835,526 NS and 620 members. *'Jan 29:' farung claims responsibility for the spy attacks; Shortly after the Federation of Armed Nations claims responsibility for the attacks; NADC releases a statement of clarification regarding the on-going war. ; NADC drops to 6,036,640 NS and 613 members. *'Jan 30:' BLEU offers surrender terms for individual NADC nations. BLEU offers terms to individual nations; Over 400 NADC nations are now in anarchy. Cyber Nations search "North Atlantic Defense Anarchy" ; NADC drops to 5,516,181 NS and 605 members. *'Jan 31:' NADC drops to 4,786,228 NS and 560 members. *'Feb 01:' It is announced that peace talks will take place on the evening of Febuary 2nd between the alliances of BLEU and the NADC Secgen, ECVI ; NADC drops to 4,241,507 NS and 538 members. *'Feb 06:' It is announced on the NADC forums that peace has been declared. A full public statement on the CN forums by BLEU followed BLEU Peace Announcement w/ Peace Terms *'Feb 08:' NADC releases a post-war statement.NADC post-war statement References Category:Alliance Wars Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:BLEU